deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Oliver
This page covers Tommy Oliver on his own without the White Tigerzord. To see Tommy Oliver alongside it, click here. Tommy Oliver is a character from the Power Rangers media franchise. He has had many incarnations as a Power Ranger, including a Green Ranger, a White Ranger, which his arguably his most famous ranger forms, two different Red Rangers and a Black Ranger. He also has an evil counterpart named Lord Drakkon. He previously fought Zechs Merquise and Gundam Epyon as the White Ranger with Tigerzord in the 37th episode of Death Battle, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. He returned as the Green Ranger piloting Dragonzord against the third Mechagodzilla in the 114th episode of Death Battle, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As the Green Ranger * Ben Tennyson vs Tommy Oliver (Completed) * Green Ranger vs Blake Belladonna * Ryu vs Green ranger (Completed) * Tommy Oliver vs Prince Puma As the White Ranger * Captain America vs White Ranger * White Ranger vs Captain Ginyu (Completed) * Honedge VS Saba (Completed) * White Ranger vs Jago (Completed) * Kamen Rider 1 vs White Ranger (Completed) * Leonardo VS White Ranger (Completed) * Lion-O vs White Ranger * Tommy Oliver vs Robin * White Ranger vs Ryu Hoshi (Completed) * White Ranger vs. Scorpion * Spider-Man Vs White Ranger * Zitz vs White Ranger (Completed) As Lord Drakkon * Lord Drakkon vs Count Bleck * Lord Drakkon vs Goku Black In the Dragonzord * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Dragonzord (Completed) * Striker Eureka vs Dragonzord In the Tigerzord * Jet Jaguar vs White Ranger * Mika + Sasuno vs White Ranger + Tigerzord With the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads (as the Green Ranger) Battle Record: Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents As Tommy Oliver * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Saitama * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Vegeta * Viewtiful Joe As Lord Drakkon * The Batman Who Laugh * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Cyborg Superman * Dark Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dark Link (Legend of Zelda) * Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Darkseid * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Frieza * Hydra Supreme * Lord Boros * Metal Sonic * Owlman * Red Hulk * Regime Superman * Reverse-Flash * Shadow Mewtwo History Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Thomas "Tommy" Oliver *Height: 5'11"/1.8 m *Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg *Weapons: Saba *Length: 28 in/51 cm *Sentient sabre *Can fire lasers & fly independently *Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *Has had 5 different Ranger powers Feats * Evenly matched with Jason in hand-to-hand combat when unmorphed * Managed to defeat the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in their first encounters when he was the Green Ranger. * Defeated a small army of Puddies before he became the Green Ranger * Defeated countless amount of monsters in all of his years of being a Power Ranger. ** Including the monsters sent by Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, The Machine Empire, Mesogog, and many others. * Held his own against Goldar unmorphed * Wields the Master Morpher, which allows him to transform into any Ranger he's ever been before at will. Flaws Gallery Mighty-morphin-green-ranger.png|Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Mighty-morphin-white-ranger.png|White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zeo-red-ranger.png|Zeo Ranger V Red Ranger Turbo-red-ranger.png|Red Lightning Turbo Power Ranger Dino-thunder-black-ranger.png|Dino Thunder Black Power Ranger Black_Dragon_True_Form.jpg|Lord Drakkon Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Characters Category:Ninja Category:Pilots Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Characters Category:Power Rangers Turbo Characters Category:Power Rangers Zeo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Saban Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Cats